Halopedia Diskussion:Halopedian
Diskussionen idee ;D vielleicht sollte man diese wahl nur einmal alle 3 monate gewinnen können sonst kann ich nämlich jetzt schon den gewinner der nächsten runde vorhersagen ;D SilentchiLL 12:49, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Antwort Aber dann heißts ja Halopedian des Vierteljahres, das is längst nicht so lässig xDD D93 23:52, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC)D93 Meine Meinung Ich halte diese Idee für großartig. Sonst wird D ja nur noch gewinnen xD. DerPete 16:26, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Oder wir streichen allgemein die Admins von der Wahl. Dafür machen wirs jeden Monat. Das wär auch gut. ::Daher streich ich mich aus dem Voting, ich hab schon genug Auszeichnungen. xDD ::Aber ich bin jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, es sollten nur Leute gewählt werden die auch wirklich etwas leisten und man sollte nicht danach gehen wie sehr man einen mag oder allgemein so etwas in der Art. Und in meinen Augen ist Pete der der dieses Halopedia zu dem gemacht hat was es jetzt ist, mal von diesem einen Admin abgesehen. ( ja ich weiß Selbstlob stinkt xDD ) ::Ich gebe dir ganz offen meine Stimme weil du für mich der beste und der am meisten leistende Benutzer bisher bist. ::Aber für diese Rede, will ich jetzt Standing Ovation. xDD ::D93 00:34, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC)D93 :::ich würd sagen die meisten die sich hier mit dem wiki beschäftiungen, seid ihr beide :::weswegen man natürlich auch sagen könnte das ihr beide rausgenommen werden solltet xD :::und jetzt nochmal für euer ego :::MASS RESPECT :::--80.145.163.238 18:24, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja aber sollte man nicht für das was man leistet nicht belohnt werden ? ::::Also ich verstehs ja wenn ich aus den Wahlen austeige, weil ich diesen hübschen Admin Bonus hab, und eh schon dreimal gewählt wurde. Aber bei Pete kann ich das nicht verstehen, weil er hier von den Benutzern her am meisten arbeitet. ::::D93 01:48, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC)D93 :::::Das wäre natürlich auch kein Problem. :::::Ps.: MR. T lässt grüßen. Und GameOne auch. Das bild war der Hammer. xD :::::DerPete 19:34, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ich meint ja nicht sofort ich meinte etwa nachdem er scho´ 2-3 mal hintereinander gewonnen hat^^ ::::::(oben die antwort von der IP war von mir hab schon wieder vergessen mich einzuloggen;)) ::::::--SilentchiLL 14:08, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Naja ich finde das nicht so gut weil man kann ja auch nach dem 2-3 mal der sein, der die besten und meisten Artikel schreibt.Weil wenn man dass tun würde wären irgendwann nur noch leute drin die Wenige oder falsche Artikel schreiben und dass ist nicht sin der Sache. WandHallo ::ich würd sagen, dass man nach etwa 4-6 monaten wieder gewählt werden können sollte sonst kriegt d93 durch mangelnde egostärkungen noch depressionen^^80.145.167.119 19:44, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ach, solang Mitglieder gewählt werden die auch wirklich was leisten, bin ich mit dem jetztigen System zufrieden. xDD :::D93 16:34, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC)D93 IDEE warum machen wir anstatt eines halopedian des monats nicht mehrere preise wie zum Beispiel *einen für die meisten edits *einen für die meisten rechtschreibfehlerverbesserungen(nettes wort) *einen für neue artikel *und vielleicht einen für neue ideen und es muss sie ja net jeden monat geben alle 2-3 würde da wohl reichen fänds natürlich auch okay wenn das alte system beibehalten wird (natürlich nicht weil ich wieder gewinne oder so...xD) *EDIT: falls wir das system wirklich ändern schlag ich mich schonmal für den award für neue ideen vor wegen meiner idee mit den awards ^^ *EDIT2: hier ist schonmal meine dankesrede da ich denn award ganz bestimmt bekommen werde: danke d93 für das halowiki, mass respect für pete weil er hier soviel arbeitet und so wenig gewürdigt wird, danke an homer weil er mich so oft zum lachen bringt und DANKE BIER!!!! --SilentchiLL 22:45, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Da kämen aber ein paar Probleme: :* das mit den meisten Edits ist immer so eine Sache, da geht dann der Sinn des schreibens verloren, die Leute werden nur noch versuchen Edits zu kriegen, nichts weiter. :* das mit den Rechtschreibverbesserungen (was übrigens ein Nomen ist, daher groß ^^) ist auch etwas eigenartig, wir sind Halopedia, keine Schule für germanische Sprachen, die Rechtschreibung ist hier sowieso meistens richtig, da die ganzen Artikel, von uns Admins, ständig überflogen werden. :Außerdem ist das eine Mordsarbeit Edits von Rechtschreibfehlerverbesserungen zu unterscheiden. :* Neue Artikel gibt es nur hin und wieder, das kommt eher auf die Sache hinaus, das lauter Spam Artikel, die nur sehr kurz sind, geschrieben werden. :Es wäre halt eine gute Sache wenn wir nicht das übliche Halopedian des Monats machen, sondern immer zwei User sich bewerben können und somit beiden die Aufgabe zum Schreiben eines neuen Artikels gegeben wird. Die Artikel die geschrieben werden sollen, werden dann von mir und Pete angegeben, je nach dem welche Seiten am dringendsten geschrieben werden müssen. Natürlich dürfen die restlichen User diesen Artikel nicht bearbeiten, bis die Woche vorbei ist. Die Außenstehenden bewerten dann am Ende jeder Woche, welcher Artikel der bessere ist. :Ich werde versuchen im Laufe der Woche, diesen Plan in die Realität umzusetzen. :Den Rest bespreche ich dann noch mit Pete. :Hauts nei ! ^^D93 11:48, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC)D93 ::wow dachte net dass das ernstgenommen wird denn ich war betrunken :D ::und achja im internet schreibe ich so gut wie immer alles klein deswegen auch rechtschreibfehlerverbessrungen ;D ::btw ham wir eigentlich 31 benutzer? ::--SilentchiLL 16:35, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) go pete du bist mein mann ;D voted(dich:D) SilentchiLL 13:36, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß eure Anteilnahme zu schätzen Leute.^^ Aber Preise sind doch nicht alles. :--DerPete Für gehobene Konversation hier klicken 18:37, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::OK Leute anscheinend kommt es hier zu Neuanmeldungen die nur hier wählen und sich dann wieder in das Nirvana verziehen. Wenn diese Manipulationen nicht aufhört, werde ich die Umfrage auf Eis legen.--DerPete Talk 12:21, 28. Nov. 2009 (UTC) frage sollte man nichtbei den nicks auch die ip adressen sehn können? falls ja könnte man ja so die falschen stimmen entdecken und entfernen --SilentchiLL 00:45, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neue Idee Also ich bin dafür, dass die Benutzer, die schon einmal Halopedian des Monats waren, für eine gewisse Zeit nicht kanditieren dürfen. So hat auch jeder die Möglichkeit an der Wahl teilzunehmen, ohne, dass es eine Ausgrenzung stattfindet welche auch nicht ganz fair wäre. Daher mein vorschlag: Wenn z.B. DerPete dieses Monat gewinnt kann er in - sagen wir mal in 2 Monaten wieder Halopedian des Monats sein. Wie findet ihr das? Ich glaube es gibt sicher auch andere Benutzer die sich sehr für Halopedia kümmern, wie auch meine Person. Einstein117 06:39, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC)